Manufacturing companies are requiring faster, more efficient and reliable ways to manufacture their products. This can be done by manual labor, such as on assembly lines, or through surface mount technology or component placement systems, such as various pick-and-place machines. The latter provide higher speed and higher levels of precision compared to other types of assembly processes. The purpose of these machines is to pick up parts, packages or components and place them in a new location with consistency and efficiency at increasing production rates.
Pick-and-place machines vary and can be cam driven, pneumatic, electromechanical, or robotic and can vary in size and capability, such as lifting capacity, mounting options and reach.
Some of the disadvantages of existing pick-and-place machines include the high level of noise and low cyclic rates of pneumatic machines, high initial costs of robotic machines, the need for excess space within the plant or structure, and the need for highly skilled programmers to run the equipment.
Embodiments of the present pick and place device solve the problems associated with the disadvantages of prior pick-and-place machines through their flexibility, longer stroke lengths and various cycle speeds, lack of clearance issues, and smoother motion.
Embodiments of the present invention satisfy the need for more efficient movement of items in processes such as manufacturing in that it has a higher degree of flexibility in adjusting and modifying pick-up and place points. It has longer vertical and horizontal stroke lengths. It offers varying strokes per minute. It performs using only one servo-motor and gear head which allows for a lower cost for producing this system in various configurations.
Embodiments of the present invention are capable of varying cycle rates of 5 ppm to more than 60 ppm and can move parts in wide ranges of size and weight with accurate placement. Embodiments of the present invention offer smoother motion, acceleration and deceleration by use of a linkage mechanism and is capable of extra control through the servo-motor. An additional advantage of embodiments disclosed here is the capability of providing a long vertical stroke when necessary for a part to be removed from one station and moved to another when each station is separated by an obstacle all while functioning at a wide range of rates. All moving mechanisms of the embodiments of the present invention are situated above the work area and thus provide a large amount of space to maneuver in all directions without having clearance issues.
The present disclosure identifies a more efficient pick-and-place device combining efficiencies in cost, structural performance and value than has ever existed before.